The Winter Palace
by RavenCall70
Summary: While at the Winter Palace, Dorian witnesses something which forces him to question his relationship with the Inquisitor


He couldn't believe the Inquisitor had brought him to Halamshiral. Did the man truly not care what people thought? Was he trying to make him so uncomfortable he left the Inquisition and ran for home? Or was he trying to get him assassinated? For surely if he wanted him dead, this was the perfect setting for it.

After they'd been announced in the grand ballroom, the Inquisitor had run off to speak with the Lady Nightingale. Leaving the rest of his companions to fend for themselves, Dorian had been unable to remain there.

He could hear the whispers and gasps of distaste as those present realized who and what he was. Feigning indifference, he'd made his way to the gallery to satisfy his curiosity for what passed for art in the south.

But the whispers continued and he found himself wishing he could flee the palace altogether. Instead, he grabbed a wine glass from a passing servant and downed it in one swallow. Moving though the gallery, he nodded to Bull as he made for the garden, snatching up a second glass as he went.

He frowned as he sipped at the sweet punch he held, the nobles here keeping their distance. Though their eyes were filled with curiosity and distaste, none seemed inclined to disparage him openly. He stood apart from them all and wondered for the hundredth time what he was doing here.

The whole situation was impossible. From the misguided idea of getting involved with the Inquisitor in the first place, to the entirely ridiculous notion that it was anything more than a passing fancy on the Inquisitor's end. He'd been a fool to get involved, never mind agreeing to attend this ridiculous ball where he was seen as being just as evil and unwanted as Corypheus himself.

Foolish, foolish man he chided himself. Nothing good was going to come of this.

The Inquisitor arrived then, his face breaking into a wide smile as he caught sight of Dorian and hurried to his side. They spoke briefly and then he was gone again, rushing off to find more leads on who the assassin might be.

After the Inquisitor left, the whispers started anew and he left the garden, unable to block their words from reaching him. He made his way back to the vestibule, not pausing long enough to hear what the nobles were saying.

As he approached the massive doors to the ballroom, he could hear a hush fall over the room as a new melody began. Curious, he slipped through the door to see what was happening.

A crowd of nobles were pressed to the railing and he joined them, wondering at what had them so enthralled. He peered at the dance floor and felt his breath catch in his chest.

Before him and every noble in Orlais was the Inquisitor. His amatus was dancing with the Duchess Florianne, looking for all the world as though he was made for this moment. He glided across the dance floor, weaving and spinning his partner with a grace he'd never imagined witnessing. His steps never faltered as his hand held hers and his arm supported her waist. His smile beamed across the room and Dorian couldn't stop the stab of pain that lanced through his heart.

The man was a natural, moving his body as though it had been made for the Duchess's smaller frame. The other dancers became aware of his movements and one by one they left the floor, not wanting to miss the show the Inquisitor was putting on.

When his amatus dipped his partner, Dorian could watch no longer and fled the room. His eyes filled with tears as he made his way back to the garden. It wasn't possible the Inquisitor truly wanted him, not after what he'd just sern. He was clearly made for a woman, he looked so natural on the dance floor with Florianne. He was a fool to have thought otherwise.

He'd just downed another glass of punch when the Inquisitor appeared beside him again. His distress must have shown on his face, for his amatus frowned at him and stepped close.

"Dorian? What's wrong? Has something happened? You look upset."

"It's nothing Inquisitor." He lied. "Just had a bit of punch go down the wrong way."

Nathaniel frowned and took hold of his arm, steering him to a private corner of the garden.

"Talk to me Dorian. And don't tell me it's the punch."

"It's nothing. Really."

"Bloody mage." He grumbled, pulling him close and pressing his lips to his in a fierce kiss.

Despite everything, Dorian sighed against his lips, his body releasing his tension as he leaned into his amatus. Parting his lips, he traced his tongue along the Nathaniel's, eliciting a growl of passion from him.

"Maker Dorian. What's wrong?" He whispered. "Please talk to me."

"It's silly. I... I saw you dancing with Florianne and I... thought you looked so natural with a woman at your side... I..." He broke off, unable to continue.

"Maker's balls. Is that what this is about? You of all people should know about putting on a show Dorian."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never told you about my parents did I?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's never come up and I assume you have your reasons. Besides the fact I've never had a relationship before, I don't know what's okay to ask you about."

"This isn't where I wanted to have this conversation, but the short version is that my parents didn't know I preferred men until quite recently."

"You're joking. How recently? And how did you manage to avoid being promised to some noblewoman for so long?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything later, but suffice it to say I left Ostwick with the understanding I wouldn't return."

"That does not sound good amatus."

"It wasn't. But that's not important right now. Despite my distaste for the Game, I"m very good at playing my part. It's all about appearances yes? And if I've managed to give you cause to question me, I haven't lost my edge."

"So what I saw in there was all an act? Maker, you're going to have every noble family in Orlais sending you marriage proposals."

Nathaniel frowned. "You would have to say that wouldn't you? Though I guess it's lucky for me I have Josephine for that."

Dorian felt unsettled by the comment and was silent a moment too long.

"Dorian? What is it? I've upset you again haven't I?"

"No, no. It's nothing."

Nathaniel laughed. "I'm lucky you're such a terrible liar. I'm not saying I'll use Josephine to lie for me, nor am I implying I want to keep us a secret. All I meant was that she can help sooth their egos should it come to that."

"It would be completely understandable if you wanted to keep this secret amatus." Dorian protested. "The nobility can be worse than demons at times."

"Maker's breath Dorian." Nathaniel huffed, pulling him into his arms and kissing him soundly. "You are not a dirty little secret. In fact, there's nothing little about you." He added huskily.

Flustered, Dorian felt heat rising on his cheeks. "Amatus... "

"I'm going to prove to you I'm serious about this."

"Please Nathaniel, it's not necessary. I believe you, I'm just feeling a touch homesick is all. It's just not the same when I can't sneer at everyone who disparages me."

"You're saying all this is just... nerves?"

"Something like that."

Nathaniel smirked at him. "I don't believe you. But I suppose I should get back to stopping Celene's assassination. Now, shall we emerge from this shadowy alcove together or would you prefer leaving separately?"

Dorian felt the colour drain from his face. "Kaffas." He said, peering out at the garden. "They know we came over here together don't they?"

"I doubt there's a single person out there who didn't see." Nathaniel said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll be crucified."

"You're being paranoid. We have work to do, Empress's to save. The sooner we find the assassin, the sooner we can share a dance." He said, taking Dorian's hand and heading back to the garden.

"Dance?" Dorian repeated, his feet suddenly rooted in place. "You intend to dance with me? Here? In the palace with all these people watching?"

"I believe it's the only way to prove how serious I am about you. About us, more specifically."

"Really amatus. I'm fine. I believe your sincerity and your seriousness. But if you do this, you'll sabotage the Inquisition. You'll lose support, contracts... "

"For the last time Dorian, I don't care. You are more important to me than all of that." Nathaniel growled under his breath as they returned to the fountain.

"Inquisitor... " Dorian protested, suddenly more concerned about repercussions than his emotional well-being.

"See you soon Dorian." Nathaniel whispered. "We have one more clue to uncover and then we dance."

He walked off then, leaving Dorian gaping at his back unable to protest further without causing a scene. Maker's balls. What had he done?

\--xxx--

"Who was that amatus?" He asked, as the elegantly dressed black haired woman passed him in the doorway.

"Lady Morrigan. Empress Celene wants her to join us in Skyhold, help us against Corypheus."

"Isn't she Celene's magical advisor?"

Nathaniel nodded. "So? Are you ready for our dance?"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Do you doubt me Dorian?"

"No. I don't doubt you amatus. But don't you think... "

Nathaniel took his hand, guiding him back to the ballroom. "I try not to." He whispered.

"Inquisitor please. This really isn't necessary."

"It's more than necessary." Nathaniel corrected. "It's long overdue." He said, leading him to the dance floor. "Smile Dorian. Everyone's watching."

Dorian's throat had gone dry and words wouldn't form, so despite everything he smiled. When Nathaniel took his hand to start the dance, he took a deep breath, smiled and trusted in his amatus.

With Nathaniel's arms around him, the music and other dancers joining in, he lost himself in the moment. Soon all his worries had flown away as his heart swelled with joy in the simple act of dancing in public with the man he loved. No one cried out in horror or demanded they leave the ballroom. The dance ended and Nathaniel led him off the dance floor. Several nobles bowed as they made their way back to their private balcony.

"Well done Inquisitor." A nobleman said in passing.

"The two of you look so perfect together." Another gushed. "Makes my heart believe in hope again."

"Beautiful Inquisitor. Simply beautiful."

Alone on the balcony once more, Dorian couldn't stop smiling. His eyes sparkled and a feeling of happiness he'd never known continued to wash through him.

"Well?" Nathaniel asked, his eyebrow quirking up.

"I admit it. You're delightful. And I'm thoroughly convinced of your sincerity."

"You're certain?" He teased, pulling him into his arms.

"Quite."

"Good. Now kiss me Dorian."

You have but to ask... amatus." He whispered, pulling him close and losing himself in the kiss he pressed to his amatus' eager lips.

*fin*


End file.
